


This is Soda With No Ice

by WalkingStrudel



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingStrudel/pseuds/WalkingStrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV entertainment, rented movies, internet blogs, and novels are no way to create what you think life is. News reports and religious flyers can never tell you the true nature of people. You have to put yourself into the world. Or someone will throw you in it. Nate only knew the world he read and watch. He only wanted to finish a project so he could go back to watching and reading. This means he has to trust Matt to help him finish the project. But Matt only trusts people by how far he can throw them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hair Colors

He once read online that people love it when you called them at night. It was something about showing the other person you were a rebel and were free to do what you wanted to. They said you should answer with some cool saying like ‘salutations’ to seem more in control or ‘Hello Fellow’ to seem down-to-earth. But right as the ring stop and a calm “Who is this” came to Nate’s ear, he freaked out. His mind with blank, mouth went dry, and he begins to shake. The person on the other line let out a frustrated whine before repeating the question with a demanding tone. His digital alarm clock suddenly became a ticking time bomb as Nate played with the bottled ship his neighbour Mr.loud, who he nicknamed Gevanni, made for him.

“Hello,” he managed. Despite the chaos going on in his head, the phrase came out slow, causing him to sound bored or uninterested. He put it down as a small victory. Sadly, after the sound traveled through the phone he was meet with silence.  
He called too late into the night. 7:30 was far too late to call anyone, he suddenly reasoned. Nate could feel his heart trying to break from his chest. With a shaking hand, he grabs the cup of water on his nightstand taking the time to gather his thoughts. Nathan was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve nor was he one to let his social ignorance shy him away from opportunities. “It’s, me, Nate from umm the support group.”  
“Hey” came a quiet reply.  
This is good. He made it through the greetings now everything else.  
“How are you”  
“ I am okay”  
“This is Matt, correct?”  
Matt was a boy from Nate’s support group. He sat across from him and because of that they were often paired up together. Group projects were never ever anything too stressful. Most began and ended during one single session. They were trust-fall partners and were always a part of the same Bingo team. Despite this Nate didn’t know much about the boy. Matt never revealed much when it was his turn in the speak circle. Everyone had to say something or else the support group leader, Ms.Amane, would then force everyone to wait till they confessed to something. Matt would usually confess to the group about what were his favorite games, which ones sucked, what hair color he was going to change it to, etc. All small trivial things but Nate believe most things in life were, so he held no ill will towards the man who showed no trust in the group. Most of the other members liked Matt but found his lack of openness much to be desired. Nate agrees with them. Whenever it was Nate’s turn to speak he most spoke of what he found hypocritical into day's culture. But he himself never explained why he was in the support group. He mused that he was a part of the hypocritical culture he hates.  
“Yeah, this is him. Nate, right” Nathan let out a small sound of agreement, “ I was wondering if you were ever going to call. You know the project is due in like two days.”  
“You could have called me”  
The two young men were supposed to watch one of those heartfelt teenaged comings of age movies and see if they could apply it to anyone in the group. So if they watched Juno, they could say that the two teen parents in the group should watch the movie. Or so was the example Linda gave him when he asked. Nate enjoyed movies a lot but never had the ‘pleasure’ of watching Juno.  
“Would it have surprised you if I said I lost your number?”  
“No”  
Another moment of quiet, game music could be heard in the background.  
“ What are you doing?” Nate inquired.  
“I’m playing Mario Kart”  
“By yourself”  
“Yes”  
“I’m not into video games”  
“That’s a pity.”  
Give or take another 5 minutes of idle chit-chat, Matt unknowingly invited Nate over to play Mario Kart. Or at least that’s how Nate took it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘This was a stupid idea’ He thought to himself as he looks in the mirror. It was a typical September day. Nathan had dressed in a black Legoland sweatshirt that was far too big for him and white Chino, two beat up black converse dressed his feet. Running one had thought the birds nest he called his hair he mumbled Matt’s house directions. He tossed his messenger bag over his shoulder, grab his house key and was on his way. The various amount of geeky keychains rattled together as he walked. He had a small Gundam figure smashing against a miniature blue power ranger. His dice-themed key tangoed with the Cobra Tag ( for when he lost his keys), and the dollar store flash drive collided with everything.  
Nathan stared at his shoes while he walked down the sidewalk. “I should get him something” he spoke. He remembered a movie he watched called “Becoming My Friend.” It was a short college film that centered around a boy and a girl falling in love and eventually becoming friends after everything went horribly. In the middle of the movie, the female protagonist confesses to comic-relief that maybe if they (her and her boyfriend) had received a house gift their rented apartment could have felt like home. The movie’s writing wasn’t that good. His cheeks warmed as he trouble himself with thoughts as to what the Matt may like. He knew he was a gamer but Nate hardly had the money for a video game. Hell, Matt probably owned just about all he could ever want or maybe he rented them. Gamers were stereotyped to enjoy junk food and Mountain dew.  
The young lad opened the door to the store and helloed the Miss at the counter. He walked through the store, recalling the time he and Matt did the trust fall exercise. It was in late summer and Matt’s hand had brushed the sides of Nate’s chest. On that particular day, he wore a loose tank top so Matt's ,surprisingly, rough hands brushed a modest part of Nate’s nipple.He caught himself off guard with such a lewd memory. Coughing in discomfort, he caught the attention of the employ. Rejecting her kind ofter of water, he questions if he should get Matt lotion. Going through the hygiene/cosmetic section he sniffed several lotion fragrances. He picked up a pumpkin spice scented moisturizer. He continued his way down. Matt loved to change his hair color. In front of Nate stood a wide assortment of hair dyes. All 50% off. There was ‘Smoke’em out silver’, ‘Minty fresh peppermint’, ‘Peachy keen coral’, ‘Purple rain’ and ‘blue’. As the boy pondered over what color to buy his phone buzzed.  
“Are you on your way?”  
Without typing an answer he grabbed two colors and Choceur chocolate bar before heading towards the counter. The lady at the counter smiled at him. His total was 12:02. 

Exiting the store, he played with a strand of his hair. Nate recited all sort of apologies in his head. Before he knew it he was in front of a small townhouse with a deep black door.  
He rung the doorbell. A playful version of “This is Halloween” played followed with a deep bark and scraping noises. The door swung  
open and revealed an unaware Matt holding back an Australian shepherd.  
“Come in, Come in. He’s friendly don’t worry.”  
Matt was dressed in a faded black plaid sleeping pants and a red t-shirt that had the words ‘Zombie Chow’ in bold, except instead of an O in chow there was a steak. He was barefoot.  
“ I’ve dog sat before” Nate countered. Like a sycophant, he would add.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah. It was a small dog but I’m not scared of them.”  
With that Matt let go of the canine, proclaiming that its name was Spots but they also called him Peter Baker. Spots took his time sniffing Nate and checking out messenger bag. With a tab bit of hesitation, Spots received a small pet from the newcomer. Nathan took off his shoes and stood awkwardly in front of the door.  
“Don’t just stand there come in. I didn’t, um, you never answered my text so I only got half dressed. Make yourself at home.” Matt turned his back and began down the hallway, Nate followed blindly behind. “You want anything. I have water, Gatorade,” at the end of the hallway was a small eating area and to the left of that a small kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and shuffling through it. He pulled out two Gatorades ,both red, setting one down in front of Nate. He made small idle talk about the weather and Nathan manly shook his head in agreement only opening his mouth to let out 1 or 2 playful replays. Well, the boy hopes they came out playful and not snarky. If Matt was offended by any of them, he didn’t let on.  
Matt's eyes shifted to the plastic bag Nate was holding.  
“It's for you.”  
“You really know how to make a guy feel special.” Matt let out small fits of chuckles. It seemed like he was laughing more at the joke he told himself than anything.  
“I couldn’t just say let's have sex,” Nate said. It came out awkward. It came out cocky. He ran his hands through his hair latching on to a particularly long strand. Pulling too hard on it, breaking it off. He smiled despite his racing heart. Matt raised his eyebrow and stared Nathan in the face.  
“I’ve been stalking you for months,Matt. Do you really think us being Bingo partners was an accident.”  
Matt’s teeth started to show. “I know there was something about you.” Matt countered. ”If you wanted to have sex you could just have asked.”  
“Honestly. I just wanted to bring you a house gift.” Nate said. “Don’t give your dog any ideas”  
“He isn’t really mines,” said Matt, playing with the bottle of lotion, gave his guest a suggestive look.  
“Want to do something fun.”


	2. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hanging out.

It had been a couple of hours since Matt had asked the question. Nate hadn't really come to have fun. They had a job to do, an assignment. He wanted to come off as friendly and trustworthy but he wasn’t trying to make a friend out of Matt. If Matt ended up becoming more than an acquaintance, that’s great, if not, eh. Matt had posed that they could color each others hair. The host admits he was bored of the hair color he was sporting, wanted to dye it a mint green he brought a while back. He said something about giving Nathan a hair dip. He was thinking the Peachy Keen Coral Nate picked up from the store.  
Nate declined his offer. Pushing the idea of just trying to get the project done.  
The two of them agreed on watching Mean Girl the night before. (Nathan had picked up a copy from his friend Linda). Matt excused himself with an “Am I going to get dressed” disappearing up the stairs with his footstep echoing behind him. The soothing sound of rushing water coming soon after.  
Looking around, the house was naked and looked like a bargain home. There were a few boxes scattered about, all the labels were unreadable. Some objects of decoration could be found, if not of game icons or bands, it was pictures of scenery. All of it nicely framed. But the home was clean.All the furniture seemed to be in place. He found the living room pretty easily. It was little like the kitchen. There was a loveseat, two mini tables, a dog bed (were Spots was currently laying), a TV, a PC laying on the ground (It was running, displaying a picture of some type of sniper),several game systems, and a bowl with different flavors of Hershey kisses in it. Nate sat his passenger bag next to the loveseat before climbing on. The water stopped and his phone buzzed. It was a texted from Linda stating she had stopped by.  
Linda: I stopped by where are u?  
Near (What his phone calls him): I am at Matt’s house.  
Linda: U R my model! My art mood is hitting me. When inspiration comes a knocking U open up.  
Near: Can we do it later?  
Linda: I already opened the door, Creativity is making herself a drink.  
Near: I apologize.  
Linda: Okay, but this means lunch! TTYL.  
Nate sat in silence a minute or two before Matt returned, wearing a Pokeball shirt with black pants. His hair was teal but you could see his burgundy roots. They made his brown freckles stand out. He clapped his hand together announcing his presence. “Let's get this show on the road.’  
Matt reached out his hand signaling Near to hand him the movie.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matthew must have watched it before. He laughed at most of the jokes and ,even, recited a few lines along with the actresses. Nate didn’t find the show all that entertaining. He smirked at a few clever lines but mostly went through his personal database of support club members to find which one the movie fitted the best. By the halfway mark, he decided that Darcy would appreciate the film. For its main theme, though, was a girl-on-girl crime, from passive-aggressive takedowns to real physical violence. This battle for "social acceptance by any means necessary" would really speak volumes to her current situation. She also may be able to enjoy the fallacies of relevance and of presumption the movie brings to light.  
“She doesn’t even GO HERE” Matt whispered. The smile on the man’s face said it all. His yellow tinted teeth began to show as the build up to the line started. He tugged his hands into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes, glancing at Nate quickly, he asked for permission.  
“I rather you not, smoking causes cancer.” Nate deadpanned.  
“Water is wet” Matt chuckled. He slid out a cig, tucked it behind the shell of his ear. Stretching out his body , laying his arm on top of the loveseat, one arm falling behind Nate’s head.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the credits, the sun was setting. They discussed really shortly on the actual project. Matt admitted to not giving a fuck about the project, he said that Mean Girls could relate to everyone by showing how anyone can be corrupted. He kept thumbing the smoke. Nate fumbled with his sweatshirt strings. Feeling like he was taking up too much of Matt’s time, opened his mouth preparing to state a goodbye before getting cut off.  
“I said we were going to play Mario Kart,right?”  
“I was thinking it’s time for me to go.”  
“Nonsense, Let's play one game.”  
They went on for a bit before Nate gave in with annoyance clear on his face. He was able to stew in that irritation for a minute for two. Matt had to switch out the Xbox for the Wii. He explained that it was taking him longer than normal because all the wires had gotten tangled. He placed the cig in between his lips. Laying back he gave Nate a smile saying he goes easy on “Noobies.” Matt picked Luigi and Nate had trouble picking his character but decided on Browser because lizards are cool.  
They played five games. Three were won by Matt, one by Nate, and one by a computer. The White haired boy learned really quickly that Matt could be talkative. He cracked a lot of jokes , added useful commentary on how to get better at the game. Each time he won he would playfully gloat and make up stupid dares the other would have to do if they lost. Most of the time Nate would refuse to do the challenge, leading Mathew to water it down to classic small talk questions. One of the dares were to sing a song and complete it with actions. Nate won the round. His hosted chose Pony paired with an incredibly awkward pole dance for a nearby lamp. Nate couldn’t help but laugh along. And of course, Matt had to try and replicate his laugh.  
“Pahahaha” Matt mocked.  
“I don’t sound like that” Nate said.  
“You’re right. It is more like Apapapapa”  
Remember when I asked for your opinion, me neither” Nate sassed.  
“Whatever I like your laugh,” Matt said. “Want to play another round?”  
Nate decided against it and Matt put on a new game for them. It was a zombie game that involved the mechanics of quick timing. Overall, he was having an adequate time till the door open.  
A blond haired male walked into the building. He was dressed in business casual, in his left hand was a Chinese take-out bag. Pressed in between his lips was a red folder. A muffled hello came out before he vanished into the kitchen. Matt jumped up exclaiming “Hey! How did it go?”  
Nate was left in the living room listening to conversation mumbles and watching a zombie crawl. He was called into the kitchen. Matt wrapped an arm around Nate’s shoulders, smiling at the blond, he introduced Nate. In the middle of explaining the situation, Matt stopped to tell Nate that the man was his roommate, named Mihael. Nate couldn’t help but feel smaller in his present. The man was the personified version of alluring. Olive tan skin, creamy blond hair. Nate couldn’t compare. he was pale in comparison, literally. He alway fell short when it came to looks.  
“If I knew you were here I would have gotten more,” Michael said slowly unpacking the fake Chinese cuisine. He flashed him a look of sincerity. “I had a big lunch, so if you want some?” It was a simple lo mein dish.  
Nate truly feeling like he overstayed his welcome, told the two boys that and left. Leaving the Mean Girls CD behind.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

His apartment has a small kitchen, medium size living area, and a small bedroom equipped with a small bathroom. His living room was decorated in cheap minimalist posters of famous movies and unnecessary DIY projects. The Kitchen had absolutely no decoration except an Asian tea set and one black kettle. There wasn’t a door or a wall to separate the two rooms. He slid off his shoes and collapsed on his small sofa. He rubbed his hands over his face. The beat for his heart filled his ears, filling him with a steady flow. His eyes fell. Nate’s mind went over the events of the day. Getting dressed, buying the gift, meeting Spots, his stupid joke, the dumb move, Matt’s cigarette, Matt’s pole dance he did for the lamp. The way his hips slid lazily against the tube, his fingers gripping and tugging, forcing it to follow his lead. That sloppy grin plastered on his face. He couldn't be a pole dancer. The pleasants thoughts were interrupted by his crude leaving comments. “Try to be nicer” he mumbled to himself. Laying in silence for a few moments, letting out a deep breath everyone once awhile, he felt a warm feeling from in his lower gut. Gliding his hands in his pants imagines of sexy men entered his mind. Dirty ideas and sinful moans left him as he began to tug.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nathan woke up with an aching back and crust in his eyes. He reached for his phone looking for the time. Covering the picture of a blank of a Rubix cube where white numbers that read 6:19AM and a small note, 1 missed messages from Matt.  
Mathew: You left the movie at my place. (sent at 9:30).  
Without much thought, Nate texted back asking when he could pick it up. Rubbing one eye he dragged himself into his bedroom.  
Pushed to the corner was a twin sized bed. Facing the bed where two trunks. One that was significantly smaller than the other filled with collectibles and objects that hold sentimental value. The other only held toys, different playing card decks, and dominos. Nate kept his room pretty plain. A bookshelf next to the window and a nightstand that was home to a photo album, his laptop, and small toiletries for 'emergencies'. The only thing worth noticing was the Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. Nate began shedding his clothes,peeling off his boxers, he gained a text from Matt. However, before checking his phone, he walked over to his gray dresser. On top of it was his pet snake's cage. He pulled out silk PJs.  
Mathew: Later on tonight would be fine,I had fun. It's just me and Mil so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This took a long time. Sassed is a word. Don't tell me sassed isn't a word. Why is the second chapter hard to write? This won't end up being a Mello X Near. I just think that Nate would be pretty self-conscious. I also tried to make him sound smart and I used One Piece laughs in this too. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad. Things will take a big step in the next chapter. Thanks for everyone giving this story a chance! The only move I can't recommend any moves. But You should all play the Demos for the New Resident evil game and Outlast!  
> If you see anything or think of anything tell me. Next time my goal is > 2,000 words!


	3. Cheesecake

Matt had canceled last minute while Nate was in the middle of buttoning his shirt. At first, Nate wasn’t worried about the situation. In fact, he was glad. The second he had stepped out of the shower, he started having second thoughts. It was really late and his body didn’t feel up to the task. But it was when Matt started to breathe heavy and his roommate's voice yelling at him,Nate started to worry. He started to think that maybe Matt was in trouble or perhaps they were having the time of their lives and forgot about inviting him. His mind scrambled through the endless possibilities. But before he could question him Matt hung out with a quick bye.The more he let his mind wonder the more ridiculous his thoughts became. He knew he had to go to bed the second the idea that Matt was some type of world renowned hacker, who was hiding from the cops. Mello could be some type of mafia boss or something. And he was just some dumb kid they were using as an alibi, same with the support group. That's why Matt never shared!  
Nate smiled softly. They probably were just having some last minute moving issues, stop overthinking it he said to himself as he laid upon his bed. He wrapped his blanket around himself and search Netflix for a movie. Settling on a documentary called In the Basement. As soon as it started his phone buzzed.  
It was Aurarts. Aurarts was a small group of kids around Nate’s age (maybe a little younger) who went out investigating the city, creating their own adventures and sticking their noses in places it didn’t belong. Nate had found them after he was doing an English report on a small folk tell pertaining to “things” that lived in the sewers. They did a small experiment where they lived in the sewer for three days. They were only able to find a crazed homeless man. But besides their crazed tactics they were willing to stick his neck out to find the truth. They were cool to Natan. 

Aurarts: Hey Guys and GIIIIIRLS were heading on DOWN TO Raym GLaza. DOWN TO THE NORTH. Check out our live stream and live chat. Stay spooky!!!! <3 <3 

Who would be out during this time of night? What could they possibly be looking for? Nate deleted the text before he opened another tab. Once he got to their website, he realized he forgot his password. He couldn’t remember his seventh-grade English teacher’s favorite food at the moment, quietly cursing out every single overly complicated security question. He typed in his email so the site could send him his temporary password.  
“29387@SOIgskl&632”, he mumbled over and over again.  
Typing that in it immediately told him to create a new password.  
He let out a frustrated sigh.  
It took him a two minutes trying to make the password fit the requirements.  
He clicked the live stream page and watched as it loaded. 

He was meet with a green error screen and distorted audio. The chat was closed. All that work for nothing. Sitting criss-cross in his bed now, Nate waited. This was common and should resolve in a few minutes. As the audio began to clear, he heard it.  
Matt’s voice reciting some type of ritual. It was hard to make out the words over all the static, and other questionable noises. The screen flashed a picture of the night sky before the website crashed.  
“I should call the police.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The talk with the police was short and ended with them telling him to stay inside. They told him the city zoo’s ape had escaped and whatever he saw would be investigated. He tried calling Matt three times before giving up. Quickly turning his attention back to his computer, tried opening it up the website again but it always redirected to a children's online gaming website.  
He didn’t sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After feeding his pet python, Nate got dressed and headed over to Linda’s. She wasn’t awake.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Nathan’s mind was oddly quiet as he walked up the steps to Matt’s home. He looked down at the beat-up black converse he decided to wear. He jiggled the doorknob before knocking on the door. One of the neighbors came out and awkwardly smiled at him. He only raised his hand in acknowledgment. She wouldn’t able to tell the amount of worry and twisted curiosity that filled his mind. Not that she would care.  
There was a muffled ‘who is it’ that came from behind the door. Nate answered straightly and watch as it opened up completely. Before him was a frustrated Mello in nothing but sweatpants. He looked great but his abdomen was decorated with scratches and bruises that looked new. “What are you doing here?”, he asked.  
“What happened to you?”  
“Fight”  
“Where?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know”  
The two bickered for a good bit. Each moment Nate could see the anger grow on Mello’s face. Matt with a pretty bad black eye broke up the two’s little spat.  
In his hand was the Mean Girls Cd. He explained to Nate that now was not the time for a hangout. He tried to pass everything off as a bar fight gone wrong. Mello and he were out having a good time when Matt managed to piss off the wrong girl’s boyfriend and it all went downhill. The shorter man just pushed passed him.  
Mello let out a groan before slightly limping his way upstairs.  
“I won’t be attending the uh help group,” mumbled Matt.  
Nathan should have stayed and argued but their pet dog stayed sniffing at his feet like he was a complete stranger. As if he wasn’t there a day ago. Who did he think he was? Matt’s friend? All they’ve done was some petty group assignments and watch one movie. He tugged angrily at a strand of hair. Closing his eyes. Of course, Matt would lie to him. They weren't friends. Nate wasn’t good looking, funny, charming. He was cynical, snarky, and awkward. He should care about what happened to Matt.  
So he didn’t. He convinced himself it was about honest curiosity, not the health of a potential friend.  
Snapping his eyes open.  
“Cut the bull Matt, you weren’t in a bar fight.”  
The freckled sport challenged the angry sheep’s stare. Nathan knows he was searching for an another lie. “Call me when you get serious, Mathew.”  
With that Nate walked out the house, dog hair decorating his legs.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The walk to Linda’s was one easily broken down to breathing.  
‘Breath, you’re fine. Breath, being alone is not out of your control, Breath, you are fine as you are. Breath, all this walking has earned you a cheesecake with fresh raspberry topping.’

“You know you have to stop entering people’s home like you own the place.” Linda was a cute girl. She’s been good to him for many years. She was his best friend. Her flowy brown hair was tied into a ponytail. Her cheeks had streaks of charcoal on them.  
“Ready to be famous”, she smiled. 

Nate was laying on his back with his head tilted to a window with an arm slung across his stomach. He was in a large tee shirt and tight boxers. The light snapping of the camera was ,admittedly, a tad bit too calming to Nate. A warm breeze rolled in.  
“This piece is called callused emotions. It fits you.”  
“Linda. Did you watch the Aurarts?”  
“No. I don’t know what that is. But I’m sure you are dying to know what is happening in The Haves and Haves not.”  
Nate fell silent. Linda mumbles a whole season recap to him as she prepped for sketching. He was waiting for her to ask him if he was okay like she does normally. It did come. Only harsh stay stills paired with thank you/s,and plot points left her mouth. This must be important to her. Oddly it was calming. If Linda did ask, he wouldn't have said anything.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He left her home with a sleeping arm and a toasted sandwich. There was a man in a black hoodie trying to look through the keyhole of his apartment. He watches the man for a good minute. The stranger eventually lifted his neck, turning his way. He had a kind face.  
“You live here. I have your magazine enjoy,” he said his hand reaching out the newspaper.  
Nate stood.  
“Okay man, I get it” dropping the paper “ Bye.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two weeks passed before Matt called Nate.  
“I’m a superhero. Like some sailor moon type shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have movies I can recommend Hush on Netflix and They Live. Anyway, sorry I didn't make it to 2,000 words. Same old Same old. Y'all know what you can do. I also want to promote this website http://fantasynamegenerators.com/. It is great when you need some names.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second fanfiction I have ever posted online. The First one on AO3. I don't know where this story is going so It'll be a surprise for all of us. ( I do have some idea about where this is going. It's not completely dark.) My take on Matt and Nate's relationship and as individuals will be clearer the next chapter. I don't have what they call a beta I only have myself and Grammarly. So if you see any errors please inform me or if you have any ideas tell me them, please. I suggest y'all watch two movies, 'Ravenous' and 'The Voices.' Two movies that inspired this story. This is it for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
